


[白恋]纪念日

by bluetree



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 明明是周年纪念日居然让恋次在办公室干等，除了身体白哉还有更好的补偿方式吗？





	[白恋]纪念日

**Author's Note:**

> 纯肉  
> 十分主动的恋次

他的情人如此完美，只是偶尔不解风情。

阿散井恋次已经在这间办公室挪过七个地方换了四十六种姿势等了朽木白哉两个小时又五十九分钟，他看了看左腕的手表，很好，现在是整整三个小时了。

朽木白哉你个混蛋再不来我就走了！

阿散井心里抓狂地喊完这句话又坐回沙发上，泄气般地斜倚在扶手上自我安慰道，算了我大人有大量不和那家伙一般见识。

今天是他和朽木白哉恋爱六周年，从他鼓起勇气告白被白哉亲吻额头那天起到现在，竟也过去整整六年了。阿散井想起那时候青涩的自己还是忍不住脸红，连喜欢都说得磕磕绊绊紧张到出了一手汗，太逊了。而朽木白哉那个混蛋，他撇撇嘴，心里涌起小小的忿恨，明明也早就喜欢上自己，却偏偏装作无动于衷的样子看着自己像傻瓜一样偷偷注视他的一举一动，为他的一言一语而郁结欢喜，定要等自己先主动开口才肯坦露心意。

“简直混蛋！”

“谁是混蛋？”随着低沉声音响起的，是皮鞋踏过地板的清脆声响。

“说你！”阿散井一下从沙发上跳起来跟着朽木来到对方办公桌前，一双狭长的眼睛瞪到最大限度盯着他。

朽木皱起两条短眉看着面前张牙舞爪的青年，心想自己这些年大概是太纵容他了，这人哪儿还有当年遇上自己便小心翼翼，有时连话都说不清楚的模样？不过今天确实是他有错在先，早就答应恋人会放半天假一起庆祝六周年，却临时被一个会议拖住脚让对方在办公室等了他整整三个小时。

“抱歉。”朽木隔着桌子凑上去亲了下阿散井的额头，又拍了拍对方的脑袋，“给你买最新的VR？”

“别拿哄小孩的法子对付我，VR我自己也买得起，才不劳朽木大老板破费。”说出这样的话来，是确实已经生气了，之前的五年他们就没好好庆祝过纪念日，往往是自己忙前忙以后，对方却一句有事放不下便把他的热情全部浇灭，这次好不容易等来对方主动提出庆祝，却把他一人撂这儿，准备去看的电影也早就散了场。

“生气了？”

阿散井双手抱在胸前不去看朽木，过了好一会儿才闷闷开口，“出门时手机也没带。”

朽木一愣，忍不住勾起嘴角，这倒真难为他了，自己这办公室塞得满满当当的却全是专业资料，唯一一台电脑也是上了锁的工作机。就算是他，在什么也做不了的屋子里傻等三小时都是煎熬，何况自家恋人本身又是个耐不住枯燥的活泼性子。

“那你这点时间里做了什么。”

“把你的罪状一条条数了个遍。”

“那看来我犯了不少罪？”

“没错。”阿散井绕过办工桌走到朽木面前，低头凑过去舔了下对方的耳垂低声说，“电影都散场了，反正也没事干，不如我们在这儿做一次。”

这不是阿散井第一次提出在朽木的办公室做爱，他倒并非一定要在这里不可，只是被拒绝过一次后原本试一试的心态就变得坚定而执着起来。说来奇怪，朽木虽然看起来十分严肃，可也不是一成不变的死脑筋，俩人在家时玩得挺疯，偏偏到了家和酒店之外的地方，朽木便怎么也不肯做。

这正也是朽木所不解的，在与阿散井交往前他曾有过几次经验，对方则从各方面来说都是白纸一张，别说在床上毫无经验，连普通的恋爱体验都为零，两人的第一次亲密接触完全是由他来主导。没想到初次尝试过后，阿散井便越来越放得开，当然，朽木不觉得这有什么不好，只是对方对于性爱的好奇程度实在令他咋舌，这个小自己几岁的恋人明显是想在各处地方都留下属于他们的痕迹。

朽木抬眼对上一双亮晶晶的红眸，其中的期待不言而喻。他无奈地笑了下勾过对方的脖子吻上阿散井的双唇，藏在齿后的那条舌头立刻就热情地迎了上来。朽木觉得今天确实是太难为恋人了，虽然他实在不想在工作的地方进行这种私密行为，但若不随了对方愿作为补偿，似乎怎么都说不过去。

两人的舌头仍交缠在一起，阿散井的手已隔着裤子挑逗起朽木的欲望，正在他摸索着皮带刚解开搭扣时，办公室的门不合时宜地响了起来。

“朽木先生，我可以进来吗。”敲门的是市场部经理，朽木刚想让阿散井坐到旁边的沙发上去，对方却先他一步钻进了自己桌子底下。

“朽木先生？”敲门声再度响起，朽木只好直接坐下应了声。

“进来。”

等人进了办公室，他才突然记起慌乱之中竟忘了将皮带扣好，但现也无法补救，朽木只好更往前些让办公桌将他的下半身遮得严严实实。

市场部经理是来就之前的会议商讨几个问题的，阿散井高大的身子缩在桌底下怎么都觉得不好受，另外两人谈话的内容又乏味无趣，这让他更加在心里抱怨起这个经理的啰嗦和朽木连这时候都被公务缠身。

来人絮絮叨叨还在讲话，阿散井的不满却已经逐渐转为一个带有报复性质的恶作剧念头。他将身子往前倾了些，鼻尖贴上朽木的胯下，满意地感受到那人一怔，便隔着西裤亲吻起那里。

朽木没想到阿散井会来这招，吃惊之余立刻伸手去推对方，不料不仅没推开，还引来阿散井示威般直接伸舌把自己的裤子舔湿了一小片。而朽木也不好动作太大以免被人发现异样，在推过几次对方的脑袋后只好作罢。

觉得自己占据上风的阿散井更来了劲，索性伸手去拉朽木裤门的拉链，在拉链被拉下，金属摩擦声响起的那一刻纵使是朽木，也不免紧张得脸色一僵。幸运的是这细微的声音对于这里唯一的一位外人来说似乎完全被他自己的说话声给淹没了，不过就算他听见了，估计也绝想象不出自己上司的办工桌下是怎样一副淫靡的场景。

阿散井抚摸着那根已经有些许反应的东西，握着上下抽动了一会便张口将其吞进嘴中。

朽木的手立刻抓紧了阿散井的头发似乎想让他吃痛而离开，这行为却使对方更为卖力地吞吐起来，而每次吐出时他都要用舌撩拨几下冠部，这样反复几次后朽木的手也稍微松了力，而他的性器则无法控制地在恋人口中变大变硬，现在，那东西已经完全勃起到令阿散井无法全部含住了。

经过六年的磨合，他们早已熟知对方的身体，阿散井无需太多功夫就能直攻要点将朽木的欲火点燃。

终于等到那烦人的经理结束造访，几乎是在他离开办公室的同时，朽木就握住阿散井的手腕将他拉了出来。

“这是对你的惩罚。”不等朽木开口，阿散井就打算先发制人。

“哦？”朽木伸手探进阿散井宽松的运动裤里重重捏了下对方的屁股，“那现在是不是该轮到我惩罚你了？”

托着对方的臀部让人坐上桌子，朽木将阿散井的内裤同运动裤一起一把扯了下来，他握起恋人的膝弯将对方的双腿也放上桌子，低头亲了下对方的肚脐，轻声道：“自慰给我看。”

“为什么？”这种事不是第一次做，不过今天怎么看都不应该是他对朽木言听计从。

“不行的话我们就回家再继续。”

这是威胁！赤裸裸的威胁！心里大声抗议着，阿散井却知道错过这次，可能要等下一个六年才有机会，只好认命般在自己的洞口按压几下后把中指捅了进去。

阿散井的手指刚一进入自己体内，朽木便嗤笑出声：“我让你自慰，你倒是很自觉就摸上了自己后面。”

“你！”阿散井脸一红，手上的动作却没停，“有种你等会儿别插进来。”一边说，他一边用空着的手摸过自己的外裤从口袋里翻出润滑剂挤到穴口。

朽木不禁失笑，“看来你早有打算？”他摸上恋人的屁股让自己的手指一起塞入那块因润滑剂而变得湿润黏腻的地方，“交往前我可从来没想到你是性欲那么强烈的人，随时随地都想要我上你吗？”

“唔……你在怕自己能力不够满足不了我吗。”

“我能力怎么样你不该最清楚？”朽木又往阿散井的身体里加了根手指，对方的手指进，他就出，对方出，他则进，“每次都被我操得又哭又叫的是谁？”

“嗯……”身下传来的快感让阿散井轻哼起来，身体被开拓的感觉十分美妙，随之而来的却是一阵阵空虚，“是我，快进来，把那东西捅进来。”

总爱嘴硬的人在性事上倒一直坦诚得很，朽木把阿散井从桌上抱下来，拉着对方来到落地窗前，不顾恋人的挣扎将对方压在玻璃窗上从后进入了阿散井。他知道自己的恋人有轻微的恐高症，平时也很少拿此来捉弄对方，只是在性事上稍微欺负一下恋人总让他有种莫名的兴奋感。

“混蛋，为什么……偏偏在这。”阿散井闭上眼睛不敢往外看，手肘贴在玻璃上而带来的凉意却提醒着他自己处在的位置。

“明明在害怕也没见你软下来。”朽木套上恋人的性器施与安慰，“下面的洞还紧紧咬着我，你是不是有点M倾向？”

“你……你才M。”身体被人持续不断地用力顶撞，身后那地方被干得又酸又胀，些微的恐惧混杂进强烈的欢愉反而让情欲来得更加激烈。

“这不是比平时更敏感嘛。”每次顶开阿散井的身体，朽木便能感到对方密洞里的软肉层层叠叠地裹上自己的性器让他们的身体没有一丝空隙地交叠在一起，每一次抽出再进入时，阻力都会化为滚滚情潮袭上身体让他迷恋。

阿散井被顶地再无力还嘴，只不断发出哼哼唧唧的声音，被填满的充盈感让他无比满足，他觉得自己仿佛要被做爱所带来的快感给吞噬了。

在那么一段时间里，两人都没再开口，房间里除了肉体撞击的声音便是交缠在一起的喘息声。

先败下阵来的还是阿散井，“嗯……屁股要……”他吐出的气息里充满了鼻音，“射在里面，全部射进来。”

朽木自然不会吝惜而完全满足了恋人的要求，在他离开阿散井的身体后，对方被自己射满精液的肉洞立刻缓缓往外冒出白液。而阿散井高潮过后一睁开眼便立刻被眼前的景象吓得一哆嗦，本就被干得发软的双腿更觉无力，要不是有朽木拦腰抱住，可能真的会跪倒在地。

不再被外力禁锢的阿散井赶忙退了几步坐到沙发上，从一旁抽过几张纸巾擦拭起自己被弄得泥泞不堪的下体，“我要最新的VR。”

“你不是说自己买。”

“我后悔了，不想便宜你这混蛋。”阿散井看了眼朽木突然凑过去贼兮兮地说，“下次试试在健身房的淋浴间好不好。”

“不行。”

“你这人怎么那么没情趣，就一次，怎么样。”

“不行。”

阿散井翻了个白眼倒在沙发上，“那我就像今天一样直接在淋浴房帮你口交，对了”他卷起自己的T恤露出健硕的上身来，“最近胸肌好像又大了点，给你乳交怎么样。”

“……”

“你又硬了。”

“没有。”

“那你摸我下面干嘛。”

“帮你清理。”

“呸！”


End file.
